


New Nebraska

by Athena413, More_Than_Four_Quadrants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena413/pseuds/Athena413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Than_Four_Quadrants/pseuds/More_Than_Four_Quadrants
Summary: We wrote this like 2 months ago. I have no idea WHY it isnt published but it is now.





	New Nebraska

Karkat woke up in the taxi taking him over to New Nebraska. He was confused for a second due to the dream, but realized what was going on. He checked his briefcase, his knives were where he had left them.

 

"Quite a way from New New Mexico to New Nebraska, you got business there?" asked the cabbie driving him to his destination as he clinked the case shut. "UH, Y-YEAH, BUSINESS." he said, sweating slightly as he adjusted his tie.

 

The driver stopped questioning Karkat, and he fell back asleep. He woke up to his voice telling him that they were almost there and that the price for the drive would be £247.52. Damn inflation. He gave him the money and they arrived at the restauraunt. He got out, thanked the driver and went inside. He was quite hungry after the long drive and got himself a small burger. Karkat ate it and went on his way. He ducked into an alley, where 3 men were waiting for him. "You got the stuff?" Karkat opened the briefcase full of knives, and turned it to show them. "Good." The man handed over around £1245, and took the case. Red-and-blue lights shined through the way they came. "It's the L.C! Shit, RUN!"

 

He surveyed his surroundings. The men had run out the alley, but they'd probably just get caught anyway, and he could use the time they took getting out to escape unseen. He pushed a gargbage bin and climbed onto it, taking advantage of a conviniently open window, even though he had no idea why you'd keep a window in an alley open, or why'd there even be a window in an alley. He entered the house and snuck past the owner, taking care not to make any noise, he couldn't get out the front door though, crime was taken ridiculously seriously here, so he had to keep moving and get a somewhat large distance away. He took to the roof.

 

Had it not been for his urgency to flee, Karkat would have found a way down. Instead, without thinking, he jumped to the next roof, nearly missing, and hoisting himself up. After catching his breath, he looked around for any roofs as tall as the one he was standing on. The only other roofs that were as tall were in the exact opposite direction, and he could see the police swarming to get inside the previous building. _FUCK,_ he muttered to himself. He was going to have to take the stairs to escape, which meant higher risk of him being seen, which meant higher risk of him being caught. But he had no choice.

 

Karkat took a deep breath, and bounded downwards into the all-encompassing void that is the stairwell. he stopped on the third floor down to catch his breath. "am really this tired already?" he thought to himself. just before he resumed his descent, he had a much better idea than going all the way down: he entered the adjacent hallway, and searched the floor for a good hiding spot.

 

He found a janitor's closet and went inside. He stood in there for around 3 hours, and decided to leave. He began to exit only to see Terezi standing in front of the door. She forced him into the closet and closed the door behind her. "IV3 B33N W4NT1NG TO DO TH1S FOR 4 LONG T1ME." She pulled off her uniform, revealing her 8 inch dong, dripping with cum. She began to undress Karkat, who was handcuffed. Slowly, she inserted her 8-incher down Karkat's finely lubricated fecal exit point. Soon enough, a wave of hot cum flooded his asshole and she left. His clothes were ripped in half, and he was handcuffed to a wall. Well, shit.

 

karkat collapsed, dangling from his handcuffs. when he awoke, it felt as if days had passed. he had not moved from the spot, although his clothes were now completely gone. a commanding voice spoke to him. "get ready, boy."

 

The voice was awfully familiar. He looked up to see Roxy standing above him. "Can't you ever do a courier job without fucking it up?" she said as she freed him from his handcuffs and gave him some new clothes to wear. "Come on, let's get back to New New Mexico. The cops are probably looking for you, and here isn't the best place to be." Karkat agreed, got out of the building and into her car, to get out of the state.


End file.
